Ever So Night
by Methodical Mind
Summary: Gotham is in constant Peril. From Private Military . To endless victims. Police , Robin and Batman. All the endless efforst to end this vicious Night. Yet to only find more and more pain within the citizens. More fear that begins to eat at Batman. As he notices his struggle. His War on crime coming to life. Short-Story


_" From the Ashes to The Sight of Light"_

 _" The Light begins to bright "_

 _" Light shines upon them all as daylight grows alive"_

 _" When Dawning comes to black"_

 _" A Dark Knight Takes Flight"_

 _" The Kind that Stands tall within its endless darkening shadows"_

 _" A Dark Hero that shows No Signs to bring chaos"_

 _" A Dark Knight that is No Hero "_

 _" A Dark Knight That Is Only meant to be a Symbol "_

 _" A Status of What Resembles The Lost "_

 _" A Guardian Who will do Anything to Save "_

 **" THE DARK KNIGHT "**

Batman's cape instantly flapped rapidly as it opened wide. His eyes looked through the ever lasting nightfull screams. His city. His people. Both poor and rich.

People non the less. To him everyone was equal no matter of what race. No matter what kind of status. To him everyone was the same as God Intended.

His arms held gripping tight onto the ends of his cape. His movements were swift as he could see Robin fighting hand to hand combat against A massive man.

The kind that is ground breaking the kind that was known as "BANE". Robin jumped back avoiding the heavy muscular slam.

That came crashing down into the ground. Robin's eyes stared down at Bane. As the mere force pushed him back a bit.

His body stood ready gripping the steel pole in them. Bane laughed and shook his adrenaline clean off. His tubes on his massive body continued ongoing.

Pumping him with such a rush. His eyes glowed with such rage. Robin wasn't worried. Cops behind him took aim. Reading there fire arms.

Yet Robin looked at them. Hoping they wouldn't fire at all. High above them Batman dropped downwards in a falling motion.

As he did Robin rushed towards Bane with all his might. Swinging his massive pole into the ground. Trying to kick Bane in mid-air jump.

Yet Bane laughed slapping Robin out of the way and into the ground. Bane yelled and with one hand reached gripping Robin's neck.

Tightening his powerful rage.

 _" Llama el Murcielago!" (Call the Bat ) In spanish_

On his back Batman slammed heavily. Slamming and punching out the tubes quickly. Bane yelled aloud as he let Robin go.

His arms reaching back towards the Bat. Yet he jumped off quickly as Robin uppercutted Bane with a strong right.

Bane toppled and fell on his back. Yelling aloud as his body shrunk. Cops rushed in ready to take back Bane. Batman walked towards Robin.

As he looked away reaching for his weapon. His eyes didn't want to stare back at his mentor.

 _" You were in a tight spot for a second there, your alright?" asked Batman_

 _" Nah , I was doing fine until you took my moment" said Robin smartly_

 _" What happened apart from Bane?" asked Batman_

 _" A distraction , Two-Face went off into the main bank deposits so far he's gone through 2 of them" said Robin_

 _" Let's go " said Batman_

* * *

 _" These eyes will never tell a Lie" said The Riddler_

Scarecrow stared ever so much into his right hand. Seeing the much left of the small tube container. Noticing it's empty vial. Of ever lasting poison.

His deaad lifeless eyes looked towards his partner The Riddler. Noticing his grin for disasters.

 _" The More Batman continues this endless effort the more we succeed in it" said Scarecrow_

 _" We have a deal then? Good" said The Riddler_

 _" As long as you test him, put him over the stage and pin him " said Arkham Knight with his arms crossed_

The Riddler sighed looking over his left shoulder seeing this Villainous Knight. Seeing those bright blue glowing eyes.

 _" You have no take , yet you have his eyes " said Riddler swinging his question stick over his shoulders_

 _" Fuck you " said Arkham Knight_

 _" The Count , Or The Muscle ? Hmmm? To see the rain as to see the Night" said Riddler as he smiled menacingly_

 _" Gentlemen. Enough . Riddler we do have it. You may do with it what you will , but keep your end" said Scarecrow_

 _" With Pleasure " he said walking away_

Soldiers followed The Riddler out of the broken, battered office. Computers on the left glowed blue screens with cameras scattered across the city.

Others showed signs of positions. Arkham Knight walked passed Scarecrow. Yet his attention was on him.

 _" Why trust these amateurs to do what I can do easily?" asked Arkham Knight_

 _" A mere distraction , these Amateurs as you call them have there uses" said Scarecrow tossing the vial_

 _" Killing the Batman is just not enough, he must see the failures, must suffer then he will fall" said Scarecrow_

 _" I rather kill him and allow his death to end this city without hesitation" he said without any worry_

 _" Cold Words, Cold Heart from you Arkham" said Scarecrow_

 _" I signed on to kill , not to display...Keep that in mind" said Arkham as he walked away from him_

* * *

 ** _EVER SO NIGHTS_**

 _" Hope you guys enjoy it!"_

 _" Let me know if I should make this into a series!? Longer chapters?! Longer and complete story?! "_

 _" Thanks a bunch !"_


End file.
